Flower Of Love
by Baby Himme
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabel tentang bunga. . . KaiRen, ElVin, KrisTao, 2Min and BangHim. . .


Author : Baby Himme

Title : Flower Of Love

Cast : KaiRen, ElVin, KrisTao, 2Min and BangHim

Length : Cuman Drabel

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, tapi ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Typo's, Gaje, Pendek, DLL.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

#Kai-Ren (Jepang,Sakura)

Dua orang namja nampak berjalan beriringan disebuah jalan setapak dengan hiasan pohon sakura yang sedang mekar disamping jalan. Guguran kelopak bunga sakura membuat suasana menjadi sangat romantis. Salah satu Namja dengan wajah yang cantik menengadah keatas dan membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga jatuh menerpa wajahnya. Namja tampan disampingnya tersenyum melihat namja cantik itu.

"Kita seperti bunga sakura ini." Si namja tampan mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Maksudmu?" Namja manis dengan rambut Blonde disampingnya menyahut dan memandang namja tampan disampingnya.

"Pada musim semi,pohon ini akan berdaun hijau. Pada musim panas , pohon ini akan berbunga dengan sangat indah. Pada musim gugur pohon ini akan mulai kehilangan daunnya. Pada musim dingan,pohon ini akan putih tertutup salju." Namja itu mengalihkan pandanganya kewajah namja cantik disampingnya. "Tapi pohon ini akan kembali berbung dimusim panas berikutnya."

"Lalu?"

"Kita,walaupun banyak pertengkaran dan pertentangan diantara kita. Satu hal yang sudah pasti ada diantara kita. Sudah pasti aku mencintaimu. Aishiteru Choi Minki."

"Dua hal yang pasti diantara kita. Aishiteru Kim Jongin."

.

.

#Eli-Kevin (Amerika,Aster)

Seorang namja cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam berlari kesana kemari disebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga Aster. Seorang namja lain dengan rambut blonde hanya duduk dimemperhatikan namja cantik itu berlari kesana kemari. Namja tampan itu mengukirkan sebuah senyum. Namja cantik itu merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat angina menerpa tubuhnya dan menghantarkan wangi bunga aster kehidungnya. Namja bermbut blonde yang awalnya duduk,berdiri dan berjalan kearah namja cantiknya. Dia memluk namja cantik itu dari belakang,namja cantik itu meletakan tangannya diatas lengan namja yang memeluknya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya memandang namja tampannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau merindukan Amerikakan?"

"Tidak selama kau ada disampingku." Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan makin erat memeluk kekasihnya.

"Bunga ini sangat indah."

"Bunga ini seperti cintaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah bunga-bunga lain tidak mekar dan indah lagi. Maka bunga Aster akan tetap mekar dan indah. Begitupun cintaku,walau semua hilang dan lenyap. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. I Love You Kevin Woo ."

"I Love You too, Elison Kim."

.

.

#Kris-Tao (Cina,Matahari)

Dua orang namja duduk dengan santai disebuah bukit yang langsung menghadap kesebuah taman bunga matahari yang sangat luas. Namja yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dan memiliki wajah cantik menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu namja yang ada disampingnya. Bibirnya mengukirkan sebuah senyum. Namja tampan disampingnya tersenyum dan memandang hamparan bunga berwarna kuning dihadapannya.

"Bunganya indah Gege."

"Nde,dan bunga itu seperti aku."

"Maksud Gege?"

"Bunga matahari selalu mengikuti dan melihat matahari apapun yang terjadi. Begitupun denganku,aku akan selalu melihat dan memandangmu apapun yang terjadi. Wo Ai Ni Huang Zi Tao."

"Wo Ye Ai Ni,Gege."

.

.

#Minho-Taemin (Belanda,Tulip)

Seorang namja dengan wajah cantik dan rambut yang sampai dibahu berjalan sambil meremtangkan tangannya menyentuh permukaan bunga tulip kuning yang ada disekitarnya. Dibelakangnya seorang namja tinggi mengikutinya dan memperhatikan semua pergerakan namja yang ada didepannya. Namja cantik itu berbalik dan menghadap namja tampan dihadapannya. Dia berjalan lagi namun tetap menatap namja dihadapannya.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku hanya ingin terus memandangmu hyung."

"Aku ingin cinta kita seperti bunga ini."

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Bunga ini akan mekar walau musim dingin sekalipun. Cinta kita juga seperti itu,walau banyak halangan dan rintangan aku harap selalu tetap mekar. Ik Hou Van Jou, Lee Taemin."

"Ik Hou Van Jao, Minho Hyung."

.

.

#Yongguk-Himchan (Seoul,Lonceng Emas)

Namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat gerombolan-gerombolan bunga-bunga berwarna kuning dihadapannya. Dia menghampiri salah satunya dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Dia menghirup wangi bunga yang dihantarkan angin kehidungnya. Dia sangat menyukainya,dia menoleh dan menatap namja bermbut blonde dibelakangnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya menisyaratkan namja itu mendekat. Namja bermbut blonde itu mendekat dan ikut berjongkok didepan rumpunan bunga itu.

"Aku iri pada bunga ini." Namja bermbut blonde itu berkata sambil terus memandang bunga-bunga berwarna kuning dihadapannya.

"Wae?"

"Mereka bisa tumbuh dan menampakan diri dimanapun mereka mau. Berbeda dengan kita." Namja cantik itu menyentuh bahu namja disampingnya pelan. "Namun aku ingin cinta kita berarti sama dengan bunga ini,Kebahagiaan dan Kesejahteraan."

"Itu pasti bisa."

"Sarangahaeyo Kim Himchan."

"Nado Saranghaeyo Bang Yongguk."

*FIN*

Annyeong ~~

Hanya kumpulan drabel kopel-kopel favorite saya.

Semoga cukup terhibur.

Mind To Review?

#Tebar Bunga Bareng Sadako#


End file.
